the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonlight Picnic
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Characterization Thread Dinner and a Tour Moonlight Picnic 82 Comments HenryRoseQuartz HenryRoseQuartz @DrHenryRose 2 years ago ( Two light taps knock against heavy wood, the sound reverberating across cold marble. Those taps are answered by the gentle ticking of a grandfather clock, the only sign of life for such a remarkably huge building   Where had all those Rogue Scientists gone? Shouldn’t ONE of them at least be home?   Suddenly, the knocks are answered with the click clack of shoes against the hard polished stone. With a slow creak, the massive green doors pull inward to reveal a familiar curvaceous ginger. Entirely different, however is the way the doctor’s hair is pulled taut against his head, rose gold curls jutting out at the nape of his neck. Plump pink lips curl up to form a delighted smile)   Shaya! right on time! please do come in!   ( He twists in the direction of the doors to reveal the grand foyer, heavy waistcoat sliding over heavy bust. How did he ever manage to fasten all those buttons? )  Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Shaya Savitsky • 2 years ago Shaya stood before the heavy, wooden door, taking in deep, steadying breaths. He fiddled with his cuffs, walking a few awkward paces on the doorstep before finding enough composure to raise a hand and wrap softly. He took a step back, awaiting the host. He heard footsteps from the other side of the door, causing him to catch his lip between his teeth and bite. As the door swung open he was at first slightly caught off guard, not expecting to see the doctor in such a fashion. He worked hard to refocus on the topic at hand, giving an inclination of his head to the other man, stepping into the foyer. He turned back to Rosy, returning his smile shyly, "Hello, Rosy," he said slowly, his smile growing in confidence, "Here, for you. Traditional Russian host gifts." His words were said with a gentleness as he set a small bouquet of peach roses in one of Rosy's hands and a bottle of vodka in the other. "Za vstrechu." 2 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Shaya Savitsky • 2 years ago • edited "The russian means, "To our meeting!", and, traditionally, you would give flowers to a hostess and vodka to a host. ...awwwwwwww he understands you" ( His smile softens, eyes sparkling with a sweetness. He graciously accepts the items. ) Oh how thoughtful, If only we had such nice customs here! Oh well, I suppose dinner will have to do! ( He winks. ) 2 •Share › Avatar Shaya Savitsky HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago • edited Shaya smiled back in an endearing way, "It is more than enough. Thank you for your," He paused, taking a breath, "hospitality." He finally finished with a nod, his smile widening. 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Shaya Savitsky • 2 years ago • edited Oh it's nothing! I ought to be thanking YOU for the wonderful company you've provided thus far! ( He shifts the roses over to free up an arm. ) Now let's get you completely inside before you catch your death! ( With that, he pushes the doors shut, the "thud" echoing throughout the hall. He could only pray the sound wouldn't attract the other Lodgers. ) So, what are you in the mood for? I think our kitchen staff have refreshed our stock " after that chicken korm disaster" so we have the supplies for most anything! 1 •Share › Avatar Shaya Savitsky HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago Shaya raised an eyebrow. "This is cold in England?" His words were dripping with a joking nonchalance. "I can only imagine your summers...and, please, what you like. I do not mind." He walked casually behind the doctor, hands in pockets, shoulders hunched. "My mother worked as baker, so please let me make you something, yes?" He turned his eyes up to meet Rosy's. 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Shaya Savitsky • 2 years ago ( At this, his eyes twinkle playfully. ) Oho! Ever eager to be the host are we? ( His smile softens. ) Let's make something together then hm? "awwwww it's like a date" "Quiet you." 1 •Share › Avatar Shaya Savitsky HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago • edited Shaya smiled back, tilting his head slightly, "it would be nice, da. I would like very much to cook with you." He fidgeted again, rubbing at his knuckles and shifting his eyes away again, a light flush dusting his cheeks. 2 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Shaya Savitsky • 2 years ago ( This earns him a bubbling giggle. ) I'd like that too ( He starts towards the hall, walking past the numerous contraptions on display. ) The kitchen was cleaned recently and I think the cooks left one of their books out. They'll probably have something to our taste. 1 •Share › Avatar Shaya Savitsky HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago "I think we figure something out. It is not too hard to cook." Shaya said, his awkward shuffling changing into a something with a light bounce after hearing Rosy's laughter. 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Shaya Savitsky • 2 years ago Oh I have every confidence in that! ( The walk across the foyer feels like forever, the checkered marble stretching on endlessly. Finally they reach a door labeled "NO SCIENCE ALLOWED" ) 1 •Share › Avatar Shaya Savitsky HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago • edited Shaya let out a guffaw at the sign, stopping behind Rosy at the door. "Food is science, though, da?" His voice joking and light. 2 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Shaya Savitsky • 2 years ago ( Without a warning, Rosy turns on his heel. His eyes are wide, mouth carved into a small smile. ) ...You read my mind! How incredible! You're the first human I've known to actually do that! ( He adds with a snicker. ) This is just a testament to the fact that even we English stumble over our own language. 1 •Share › Avatar Shaya Savitsky HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago "Your words have many meanings," Shaya said, meeting his gaze steadily. "And your grammar is no sense. How little men on tiny island come up with it, the world will never know." 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Shaya Savitsky • 2 years ago • edited The world will also suffer for it. ( He pushes the door open and sets the gifts down, making his way to the cabinets to find a vase. ) SO many rules! "i before e except after c" "Never end a sentence with a preposition" "placing an adverb at different points in the sentence will alter the meaning of the phrase" 1 •Share › Avatar Shaya Savitsky HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago • edited Shaya laughed, stepping in the room behind Rosy, letting the door swinging gently closed behind them. "You lost me. All my English I learn from day school and your writers. Dickens, Yeats, Browning, that kind. Very good, but English lack expression." 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Shaya Savitsky • 2 years ago • edited ( Rosy turns his head to look at Shaya as he waits for the tap water to fill the vase he selected. ) Did you know that we have sets of words that sound exactly the same and yet have completely different meanings? 1 •Share › Avatar Shaya Savitsky HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago • edited Shaya laughed sharply. "I know too much. It is like your people create this system to be impossible." He shrugged off his coat, putting it on the rack by the door, taking a Rosy's when he handed it over. "Me? I can't speak it because of how words look is not how they are said. What is that? I do not know." Shaya says with a shrug, laughing lightly. •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Shaya Savitsky • 2 years ago ( Rosy pauses amidst fixing the newly placed roses in the vase on the kitchen table. He leans in with a half lidded smile, eyebrows raised. ) I think you speak it perfectly well •Share › Avatar Shaya Savitsky HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago Shaya raised an eyebrow in kind. "You are sweet. I try to learn when coming here. Many Russians in the symphony, but there must be one to translate for the director." Shaya laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners from his grin. •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Shaya Savitsky • 2 years ago ( Rosy snorts. ) how dreadfully typical! At least you all have the courtesy to learn a secondary language- an impressive feat might I add! 1 •Share › Avatar Shaya Savitsky HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago Shaya looked up from where he was rolling up his sleeves, "English is my sixth language. Us on the continent are more close. We learn." 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Shaya Savitsky • 2 years ago ( Rosy rolls up his own, making his way to the sink. ) Your SIXTH language? so that would make it your.. ( under his breath ) primary, secondary, tertiary... Senary language. You guys must learn quite a bit! 1 •Share › Avatar Shaya Savitsky HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago Shaya came to stand beside him, leaning a palm against the counter top as the doctor washed his hands. "I do not know the word, but yes. Education is rare in Russia, and treated like gift." He began to wash his hands after the doctor, "Many in Russia will speak two or three, one of their land and one for the Tsar." He took up the towel Rosy held out, buffing his hands dry. "Do you speak others?" 2 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Shaya Savitsky • 2 years ago ( Rosy idly stares out the window, pondering those words. ) Education is a gift ( He meets Shaya's gaze with a smile. ) I like that! ( He makes his way to the island in the middle of the kitchen. On the island sits a book already opened to a pancake recipe. ) 1 •Share › Avatar Shaya Savitsky HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago • edited Shaya walked up behind him, looking over him at the page. His eyes narrowed and brows drew together at the small, English type. "What is...pancake?" 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Shaya Savitsky • 2 years ago • edited A pancake is like...a flat- "it's like a latke" -cake. It's really sort of dense and rich and you typically eat them for breakfast. ( He eyes the page. ) Our sou chef must have left it out. She likes....(he looks both ways suspiciously before leaning in, his voice nearly a whisper. ) making them with potato. 1 •Share › Avatar Shaya Savitsky HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago • edited Shaya nodded his head, "yes, like oladi!" He paused though, looking around kitchen suspiciously, "but, um..." he picked up a nearby tomato on the counter, "...you use potato?" He asked, gesturing with tomato 2 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Shaya Savitsky • 2 years ago • edited ( At this, Rosy's face scrunches up as he breaks out into laughter. He shakes his head. ) No dear, we call those "Tomatoes". I can't even begin to imagine what a pancake would taste like with THAT in the batter! They're um...hold on ( Rosy makes his way to one of the cabinets. ) Hm, it seems we're running a little low on them. " You can thank Hela for that." He holds up a big fresh potato. ) These are what we call "potatoes" what do you call them? 1 •Share › Avatar Shaya Savitsky HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago • edited Shaya's face lit up as he gently took the potato from Rosy, holding it firmly in his hand. "Da! Kartoshka!" His smile widened as he stared the potato before looking back at Rosy, "everything in Slavic food base off kartoshka." He put the tomato back on the counter, "Pomidor, not so much. Not many. Too cold in Russia." He turned back to the sink, running water over the potato for a second, when he took up one of the large chef's knives, making quick work of skinning it. He grabbed a cutting board from behind Rosy's elbow, cutting the potato quicker than one would imagine, until it was the consistency of a fine grate. "Cakes out of kartoshka? Very common in my home, growing up." 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Shaya Savitsky • 2 years ago ( Rosy ventures over to the sink, where a large batch of potatoes had been soaking. ) Kartoshka...has a nice ring to it! 1 •Share › Avatar Shaya Savitsky HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago • edited Shaya took another potato from Rosy, skinning and cutting it, "I could say lot about Russians, but their language is funny," he threw a smile at Rosy, taking another potato. "In Belarusian, potato is 'buĺba'. Also fun to say." He let out a small laugh at this. 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Shaya Savitsky • 2 years ago Bulba! That is fun! Sounds a little like "like-" "Don't you dare" Bubble! 1 •Share › Avatar Shaya Savitsky HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago • edited Shaya laughed at this, julienning another potato. "What is bubble?" 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Shaya Savitsky • 2 years ago • edited ( Rosy sets to work, peeling the skin off in ringlets. ) Oh! they are the most beautiful thing! when you mix soap with water, it forms this shining rainbow orb. ( He sets the potato down. "Would it be a good idea?" "Either he'll run for the hills screaming or you'll be his new favorite person. Only one way to find out" (dryly) "That's VERY reassuring" Slowly, gingerly, he lifts both hands. In the webbing between his right thumb and index finger, a glittering pink gemstone begins to glow. Within seconds, a pink bubble floats before them ) 1 •Share › Avatar Shaya Savitsky HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago • edited Shaya smiled with joy, reaching out a finger to pop the bubble lightly, "This is bubble?! What a great word for puzyr! It is bubble!" 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Shaya Savitsky • 2 years ago "Wow...I would not have bet money on that." I know right? Two incredibly fun words that mean totally different things! 1 •Share › Avatar Shaya Savitsky HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago "I tend to think your language is choknutyj, but this word I like!" 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Shaya Savitsky • 2 years ago Oh what's another interesting one? Pop! 1 •Share › Avatar Shaya Savitsky HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago "I enjoy the word 'spongey'." Shaya said, picking up an onion and dicing it, "You use it for cake," Shaya looked at Rosy with a bemused smile, "What? I don't get," he laughed softly. 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Shaya Savitsky • 2 years ago • edited Pop? It's a sound effect- what you did to my bubble. Spongy is another fun one though! ( The corner of his mouth turns up to match Shaya's expression as he continues to peel the potatoes. ) 1 •Share › Avatar Shaya Savitsky HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago Shaya held Rosy's gaze for a long moment, remaining quiet. Some external force seems to break the connection, for Shaya turned his head and cleared his throat delicately. "We have enough potato," he grabbed at the shreds, letting them fall from his fingers back onto the cutting board. "We need egg and flour. Show me where is?" 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Shaya Savitsky • 2 years ago Right! Eggs are in the ice box ( He points to said item. ) And the flour should be...( He makes his way to the many cupboards by the sink, bending over to reach the lowest one. ) Over here ( He pulls out a small bag of flour and returns with it. ) 1 •Share › Avatar Shaya Savitsky HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago Shaya turned to grab the eggs, meeting Rosy back at the counter. "Good, good." He said with a smile to Rosy, mixing the ingredients by hand in large bowl the doctor had grabbed from the cabinet. "Olive oil, and a pan over flame, please." He smiled to the doctor, the slightest eye contact maintaining before they both turn. 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Shaya Savitsky • 2 years ago Ah you strike a hard bargain ( Rosy greets the eye contact with a smile before going to fetch the olive oil. ) I suppose I'll have no choice but to concede. ( He makes his way to the stove before searching the cupboards for matches.) "It would be so nice to have Jasper here to do this...or Mr. Kaylock's mud Phoenix" ( As he searches, he provides commentary on the increased security. ) You may have found that our blades are well hidden, as it would seem our matches also are. That would be the result of one of our more problematic guests, who set a fire in the Acoustics lab about a month and a half ago. 1 •Share › Avatar Shaya Savitsky HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago Shaya's brows drew together as he looked at Rosy, mixing in some minced garlic and other seasonings, grabbing the bowl with his forearms walking to stand beside Rosy and the stove. "Why would they do that?" His brows somehow drew further. "It makes no sense." 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Shaya Savitsky • 2 years ago ( He's answered with a deep raspy voice. ) Because SHE likes hurting people, so I took away her "toys" 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Jasper Jekyll • 2 years ago Ah Jasper! Woman of the hour! Would you be a dear and light this stove for us? 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago ( The giant grunts and snaps their fingers, a small flame sprouting from them. They move their flaming index to the burner and transfer the flame. ) What are you making? 2 •Share › Avatar Shaya Savitsky Jasper Jekyll • 2 years ago Shaya turned back to the mixture quietly, bringing a hand up to further stir it. His face stayed completely neutral, but there was a certain clench about his jaw. 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Shaya Savitsky • 2 years ago ( Rosy gently begins shoving Jasper out the door. ) How about I save one for you? We'll talk later, okay? 1 •Share › Avatar Shaya Savitsky HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago Shaya snickered through his nose at this, looking up to meet Rosy's eyes. He gave a lopsided smile while forming, pressing, and dropping the latkes into the sizzling oil. "Who?" He gestured with a small head motion to the door. 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Shaya Savitsky • 2 years ago ( Rosy sighs, smiling gently ) That was Jasper, my roommate 1 •Share › Avatar Shaya Savitsky HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago • edited "Oh," Shaya nodded, keeping his eyes trained on the the latkes frying in the oil. "Do you have, um... I know this one--spajula?" 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Shaya Savitsky • 2 years ago ( Rosy chuckles. ) Very good! ( He makes his way over to Shaya, coming into a dizzyingly close proximity- his rose scented perfume rolling off in wafts. Gently, he reaches for the drawer beside him and pulls the tool out. ) Here you go! 1 •Share › Avatar Shaya Savitsky HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago Shaya's breath caught, his back straightening in pleasant surprise. He hummed his thanks, taking the tool from the other man, almost deliberately brushing Rosy's fingers as they wrapped around the handle. "Spasibo." His thanks were spoken softly, they still standing beside each other, close enough to feel each other's warmth. 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Shaya Savitsky • 2 years ago ( Rosy repays his tone in kind, his own just as warm and soft. ) You are more than welcome 1 •Share › Avatar Shaya Savitsky HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago Shaya turns back to the food, flipping the latkes, closing his eyes pleasantly at the sizzle. "Smells like home." Eyelids opened, hazel irises settling on Rosy, his face settling in a bemused smile. 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Shaya Savitsky • 2 years ago ( Eyebrows raise and Rosy tilts his head. ) Oh so it's a family recipe then! 1 •Share › Avatar Shaya Savitsky HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago Shaya nodded, removing the cooked latkes and placing them to the side to cool, tossing some more patties into the oil. "Yes, my мама would make them a few times a year. The smell is...nostalgic." He says, pressing firmly to one of the latkes. 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Shaya Savitsky • 2 years ago ( He takes a moment to watch them fry before heading to the ice box to grab a sheet of dough and several small packages of gouda, parmesan, and feta cheese and a few sprigs of spinach. ) My aunts were all unfamiliar with the rituals of human cuisine. They could eat anything from cooking oil to garbage so I ended up teaching THEM. ( He chuckles. ) Must be nice to have such a tradition. 1 •Share › Avatar Shaya Savitsky HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago • edited Shaya laughed lightly, eyes intent on Rosy's moving form. "It would be nice, but my sisters would eat them all before I got home from studies. That is why I learn to cook." He made a noncommittal sound, finishing up the last of the latkes and setting them on a cooking rack. 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Shaya Savitsky • 2 years ago ( Rosy turns to look at him while searching for a grater. ) Well at least you gained a skill from it. I can't say yet, but it smells like you've gotten quite good at it 1 •Share › Avatar Shaya Savitsky HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago True." Shaya said with a shrug. "But most of my what I learn is from trying. Cooking for myself once I leave home." Shaya said, watching Rosy bend to look through the cabinets, offering help by dicing the feta to minute points and making a thick spread of it with the side of his knife. 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Shaya Savitsky • 2 years ago Awh! What a sweetheart! ( Rosy digs for a second knife and begins chopping the other cheeses by hand. ) And trying is largely what creates our successes! 1 •Share › Avatar Shaya Savitsky HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago Shaya looked at him with a secret smile on his face, as if surprised by the warmth of the other man. The openness. 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Shaya Savitsky • 2 years ago • edited ( Rosy's grin, in turn brightens. He continues dicing the cheeses and dumps them into a second bowl before moving onto the spinach. ) 1 •Share › Avatar Shaya Savitsky HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago Shaya scraped the cheese spread, depositing it into Rosy's bowl, walking over to stand closely beside Rosy again, lingering for a second before taking a step back. 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Shaya Savitsky • 2 years ago • edited ( Rosy's grin brightens before he breaks the contact to fetch an egg and the milk. He returns to the island and sets to work, pouring just a splash into the mixture before beating the egg and adding it and the spinach. ) 1 •Share › Avatar Shaya Savitsky HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago Shaya leaned a hip against the counter a short distance from Rosy, eyes lingering on the other man. "Why did you come to the theater last night?" The words were said in a rush, practiced and unaccented. Shaya's gaze stayed soft on Rosy, the rest of his face remaining unreadable. 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Shaya Savitsky • 2 years ago ( He pauses ) "That...is an excellent question." I'm....not entirely sure "you were on a "Mission from God" I suppose I just felt...a need to, a calling. ( He adds with a wry smile ) I had to see if you were as good as they said you were after all 1 •Share › Avatar Shaya Savitsky HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago One of Shaya's brows drew up towards his hairline. "And?" His tone was joking, a coy smile flashing across his face. 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Shaya Savitsky • 2 years ago ( He tilts his head. ) mm you're not half bad 1 •Share › Avatar Shaya Savitsky HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago Shaya let out a soft laugh at that, turning away to watch his fingers drum lightly on the counter. "High praise from a songbird like you." 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Shaya Savitsky • 2 years ago ( Rosy's wry smile grows before he turns back to his work. ) I said that your playing was transcendent and I meant it. You are, arguably of matchless skill. ( He glances back to Shaya, holding his gaze. ) ...Flawless 1 •Share › Avatar Shaya Savitsky HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago The laugh that he released at this was breathy, no weight put behind it, as if done to fill the silence that lingered after it. He continued to stare down at the countertop, his fidgeting fingers having come to a standstill. When Rosy looked up from the dish he was preparing, he met intent hazel eyes, staring at him expressionlessly. "You are kind. I find hard to believe, as any artist would, but your words are...appreciated." The word was garbled, but said fluently enough that Rosy understood. 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Shaya Savitsky • 2 years ago ( Rosy makes his way to the oven and heats it up before returning to transfer the mixture to the awaiting phyllo dough sheets. He meets Shaya's gaze warmly. ) That is all I can hope for 1 •Share › Avatar Shaya Savitsky HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago Shaya's eyes slipped away when he saw Rosy's pleasant expression, head shifting to the side and eyes closing gently. "For you to know, I am happy that you came last night." 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Shaya Savitsky • 2 years ago And I'd do it again in a heart beat "but maybe don't manhandle the stagehand next time, 'kay?" "Don't worry, I'll bring Jasper" 1 •Share › Avatar Shaya Savitsky HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago A smile pulled at the corner of his lips, he looking over at Rosy from the corner of his eye. "I'm glad to hear that." 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Shaya Savitsky • 2 years ago ( Rosy finishes the shells and places them in the oven. ) And I'm glad to know that my support brings you joy! 1 •Share › Avatar Shaya Savitsky HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago Shaya huffs a guffaw through his nose, hands back to fidgeting on the counter. "Yes. Joy." 1 •Share › − Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Shaya Savitsky • 2 years ago • edited Or at least I should hope that the admiration of doting fans made you feel at least a little better. You certainly deserve to feel joy. "oh dear, am I projecting? did I just smother him?" 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy